Fake and Bullet Minecraft Wikia
Welcome to the Fake and Bullet Minecraft Wikia People around the world, my friend Will is creating a minecraft series for viewers to watch. He tries to make his videos full of stupidity and as entertaining as possible. Minecraft is the world of creativity and the world of crafting. Please subscribe to the channel LeFe Clan. Describe your topic Minecraft is the world of imagination and excitement for everyone. Join LeFe Clan's youtube channel as Fake and Bullet go through survival minecraft adventures. Each and every adventure has stupidity, jokes, building, and a source of adventure. Series Fake and Bullet create a new world where they settle in their cave home deep beneath the surface. While mining, they find out the cave continues and never ends. After gathering plentiful resources, Bullet started building a farm to grow and harvest crops so he and Fake don't die of starvation. They both explore the world out there seeking new villages, snow, deserts, forests, and temples. As they seek adventure, Bullet falls into a cave because he didn't pay attention when the hole is enormous. While Bullet is being stupid and falls into lava 3 times, Fake mines for obsidian and diamonds as a normal minecraftmen would do. With the obsidian and diamonds, they take a short visit to The Nether. When they return, they build an enchantment table and Bullet enchants his sword. Fake is tired of walking over to Fort I Don't Care to harvest crops, Fake makes a new farm over by their house. Appearances/Characters All episodes: Fake and Bullet TehhFlaw: (Episode 3) vilchis33: (Episode 6) Production and Formatting Was LeFe Clan Bullet's first YouTube channel. No! His other channel was still a gaming channel, but he started with that channel somewhere around 2012 or 2013. His first channel was called "XGR33N_BUL3TTZX". He did play Call of Duty, but also did random videos of him and his sisters. He even did 2 Simpson videos on Sideshow Bob, a channel crossover with Bobultrahighlytoxic until that channel was terminated from copyright. He also did 2 episodes on Super Mario Bros. With only 11 subscribers, he gave up on the channel and haven't uploaded anything since. Later on April 19, 2015 Bullet returned, but on a different channel called "LeFe Clan". His very first video was a let's play minecraft series called "Minecraft LeFe" until it was discontinued after 2 episodes when it ended on April 20. Bullet then returned with another minecraft series called "Fake and Bullet Minecraft" which started on June 1 and ended on June 9 with 3 episodes. LeFe took a break from minecraft videos and starting playing games such as Black Ops 2, Call of Duty Demolition, MW3, Fallout New Vegas and of course there's nothing wrong with a game of pool. LeFe returned to minecraft with a new series called "LeFe_BULL3TT Plays MC" on June 26. The series ended on July 14 with 3 episodes. Again, he made another series called "Minecraft Fake and Bullet" on July 13, the day before he ended his other series. Fake and Bullet's series has been going on for 6 episodes as of August 15 with the 7th episode airing very soon. If you combined all series', LeFe made 14 episodes of Minecraft. All of LeFe's videos can go up to 720p which is high definition. Although, his video quality wasn't so good so he had to do something about it. Bullet ordered his Easy caps CD software to record videos up to 1080p with full screen. Now of course he needed a laptop for his easy caps video editing software, so he received a computer that was decent and for a good price. All Bullet has to do is hook up the easy caps and he would be set. The first video with the 1080p format will be Fake and Bullet episode 10, the finale of the first season. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.